


Whale

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Heart of the Phoenix', Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Annoyed Shape-shifter, Dragon John, Gen, Human Greg, Inktober 2018, One Shot, Phoenix Sherlock, Random - Freeform, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Short, Whales, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: Ok, so this story is more than a little random and I had a bit of a problem coming up with a story idea. Still I managed it and this is the result.A short story set in my established shape-shifter universe. Sherlock and John have to try to find out why a disgruntled whale shifter is hanging out in the Thames and threatening to sink the boats going past. Just another normal day in the lives of Phoenix! Sherlock and Dragon John!Note: Contains several instances of mild swearing.





	Whale

It isn't everyday you find a whale shape-shifter sulking in the Thames. At first the humans had tried to deal with it but they had quickly realised they were out of their depths. What do humans, after all, really know about the affairs of shifters? In the end Greg had turned up on mine and John's doorstep asking for help. I might have been more willing to help if he had come to me first and not made us a last resort. But since I do not really have a choice I grudgingly collect my coat and drag John out the door behind me. 

Now the two of us are standing on the embankment with Shakespeare's Globe at our backs, gazing down at the grey surface of the river. A humpback whale looks back up at us with a belligerent gaze. It seems to be completely unperturbed by the fact it is faced with two mythical shifters and even seems to be a little irritated with us. 

"Sod off and leave me alone! I'll move when I bloody well want to!" The whale shifter booms in a deep voice. 

Rolling my eyes I rest my hands on the stone edging of the embankment and lean out over the grey water. "You're blocking river traffic and the police are worried you might end up sinking something. Why don't you shift so we can discuss this over a cup of tea like civilised people?" 

The whale shifter snorts loudly. "Why would I want to move? The bloody tourists deserve a little disruption in their day. Some of them need to learn that London is a shifter friendly city." The shifter says, twitching its tail and sending huge waves crashing over the surface of the Thames. There are cries of alarm from the nearby Thames clippers as several of them list dangerously to one side. 

Beside me I am aware of John tensing and I hastily place a hand on his arm. "Wait, we need to try and sort this out without shifting." I say quietly, glancing over at Greg to find him watching us intently, obviously wondering what we are planning to do. I can't say I blame him. Mythical shifters are still being treated with suspicion and this little scene is already chaotic enough without us adding to it. Letting out a sigh I turn my attention back to the shifter. "I understand that. In the summer tourists are like a plague when they descend on this city, but that doesn't mean I go out of my way to annoy them. Besides my friend over there," I pause long enough to gesture towards Greg, "has permission to sedate you if he needs to." 

The whale shifter's black eyes widen in shock. "But that's illegal!" It stutters, sounding genuinely shocked. It turns to glare up at Greg. "What gives him the right to do that?" It demands. 

"My brother apparently." I say matter-of-factly. "He's a mythical shifter who holds an important position in the British Government. You going after the tourists has made his department sit up and take notice." Though he has never actually told me what his department does I know it has a vital role in the running of the country. 

Maybe this will finally make the shifter see sense. Though shape-shifters are not illegal anymore there is still some lingering stigma where the Government and the general public are concerned. The actions of the disgruntled whale shifter could put all that in jeopardy and I refuse to see all my hard work being undone. John almost died for goodness sake! I realise I am clenching my hands, small flames licking around my fingers at the same time, and I force myself to relax. 

John gives me an uneasy smile but doesn't say anything. Not that he needs to. When shape-shifters are joined together in marriage they gain the ability to sense one another's thoughts and general emotional state. Greg keeps telling us that it's freaky and that we shouldn't do it in his presence but it's hard not to once something has become a habit. 

Another few minutes pass before the whale shifter lets out a heavy sigh and lazily swims as close to the edge as it can get. "Fine, I'll shift." It says, eyeing Greg with distaste as though it would like nothing better than to drown him. "I'd rather not get on the wrong side of the Government." It continues in a thoughtful sounding voice. 

Then, in between one blink of the eye and the next, the humpback whale becomes a tall, rather handsome guy with striking green eyes. The pissed off expression however rather spoils the whole affect though as he grips the edge of the embankment and hauls himself out of the water. Greg hurries over with a blanket and quickly drapes it around the shifter's shoulders, giving me a grateful smile as he does so. 

"Thanks Sherlock, I knew I could rely on you." He says, slowly leading the shifter away. 

I make a small, noncommital sound and start walking away, shoving my hands into my coat pockets. Now I've sorted out this little problem for him maybe Greg will leave me alone for a little while. I am aware of John making a parting comment to Greg but I ignore it. I couldn't care less what they're talking about. My bed is calling to me, and I am looking forward to getting home and going back to sleep. I wish Greg would stop getting us up at such ridiculous hours in the morning. Half seven is hardly a civilised hour to be dealing with irritated shape-shifters sitting in the Thames. Hopefully now I'll be able to sleep for the rest of the morning but knowing the dynamic nature of the city of London I'm sure something will come up sooner or later that I will forced to deal with. 


End file.
